


Can Ram Say, "I Love You"?

by Leviisthesexiestheichou



Series: My Engineer: RamKing [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, My Engineer - Freeform, RamKing - Freeform, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviisthesexiestheichou/pseuds/Leviisthesexiestheichou
Summary: It took all of his courage to tell King that he was the person that understood him most.  Though Ram had told him plenty through his actions, he had yet to verbally tell King that he loved him.  And seeing that King wasn't the best when it came to his emotions either, it was anyone's best guess who would say it first.  So, how could Ram say, "I love you."?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: My Engineer: RamKing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930900
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	1. Because I Love You

You don't get to choose who you fall in love with. If love were an emotion you could control, the world would be simpler. People would likely be happier because they could turn off their feelings whenever a person they fell for had harmed them. But the heart didn't work that way. Once you loved someone, there was no going back.

Ram was glad that he was with King. Over their six months of officially dating, their relationship had been stable. The only difference between their friendship and their romantic entanglement was that Ram had the implicit permission to kiss King when he wanted to and force him to cuddle under hot summer nights. Their physical requirement for affection had been met, and they were steadily working on communicating with each other. To many, their relationship was a 'happy ever after'.

Naturally, Ram's feelings grew stronger and soon enough, he realized that he was in love with the plant-obsessed senior. That wasn't the surprising part. How Ram recognized that he loved King was the real bombshell.

It was during a cloudy evening, Ram remembered it being cloudy because King had gotten chilly, and they were walking to a nearby pharmacy. Too much excitement over King's newest cactus addition caused the careless senior to prick his finger. Much to his dismay, cactus needles were not as easy as one thought to pull out. Because they didn't have the proper supplies, and because King had whined for three solid minutes about how badly it stung, Ram insisted they make a quick stop to the store.

"And that's how I found out that Mek and Boss are too bold when it comes to their sexy time. I never want to relive that experience again," King shuttered at the memory.

No matter how much he rambled, Ram could sense King's discomfort. Still, he swayed his arm as he walked, doing his best to ignore the irritant. Concerned, Ram gently took hold of his wrist and raised his hand to eye-level for further inspection. The tip of his index finger was a bright red, puffing around the thin spike that protruded from its nesting place. Subtly, Ram could feel his hand pulsating at the pain.

"I should get a terrarium for my cacti. I'll avoid more spike invasions," King commented. His finger flinched at the warm breath that smacked against the pole imbedded in his flesh.

The silent boy resisted the urge to kiss the injury and released his hold.

"Tomorrow," Ram said strongly. King nodded in agreement and let his hand drop back to his side.

On their way, goosebumps dotted King's arms. Shuttering from the chilled air, King rubbed his arm with his non-injured hand and made a disapproving face.

"It's cold out tonight, isn't it? I guess I should've layered like you," King said with a soft smile. Ram looked down towards his chest and noticed his black tee-shirt covered by his unbuttoned plaid shirt. Not that he would tell King, but it became his favorite shirt since it was the very one he wore on the day King first kissed him.

Ram shriveled out of his blue-plaid shirt and kindly placed it over King's slender shoulders. Taken aback, King glanced at Ram and tried handing it back to him.

"Don't worry about me. My mom said that I'm adaptable," King said confidently with his signature grin. Still not feeling reassured, Ram plopped his hands on the boy's shoulders, gluing his shirt to his body as if to say, "I'm not taking it back."

"Fine but don't complain to me when you get a cold," he teased. Gratefully, King slipped into the shirt and nudged at Ram's side. A sheepish smile appeared as he looked down at the sidewalk. "Why are you so good to me?" he mumbled.

'Because I love you,' Ram almost said out loud. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes popping out of his skull as the realization hit him. King. He loved King.

King was only a foot ahead when he noticed the younger's absence. He turned back curiously and tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Once reality settled back, Ram nodded his head and marched onward. "Yes, I'm just tired," he lied.

He started to sweat at his discovery. What if King didn't return his feelings? King could be one of those people that loved someone after two years. Considering he'd never been in a relationship before, Ram had no idea what was too fast. The last intention he had was to pressure King into saying something he didn't truly feel or make him feel uncomfortable because they weren't on the same page. Why did dating have to be so complicated?

There was one thing Ram was certain of; He had to tell King. Though he was more of a man of actions than words, Ram knew that words also held meaning. When he told King that he brought the Venus flytrap with him because it was important to him, the look of surprise in King's face said it all. No matter how loud you are by actions, you had to speak up. Actions and words went together. Your actions should reflect your words, and your words must be reflected by actions. If one of them was lacking, it was difficult to convey the message you wanted to someone. Ram knew he had no choice but to let his boyfriend know that he loved him. To his dread, he'd have to communicate it verbally.


	2. Kiss your Tulips

Conveniently near the school, Ram had taken a visit with Duen and Bohn to the flower shop the couple often frequented. Bohn was an unwanted guest, mainly because the cool boy knew he'd be the third wheel if Bohn came with, and he somehow still managed to show up. Duen seemed all too eager to help choose the perfect flower for his friend's first lover and said that Bohn would be a great asset considering he was King's closest friend.

The shop was small and quaint, yet despite it size held a great variety of beautiful flowers. It was centered with piles of roses rich in color, assorting from white to the deepest red. As pretty as the roses were, they were too common for Ram's taste. He wanted a special flower for someone special.

A row of blue flowers in the corner of the store caught his eye, alluring him in with little whispers of, "P'King." He made his way to them and slid one of their petals between his fingertips. The lover had noticed that King loved to pet his plants and wanted him to feel the softest petals. Deciding these were perfect, he picked up the pot only to see a giant hand force them back on the shelf. Bohn entered his vision with a handful of unknown, red flowers.

"Hydrangeas aren't romantic. You should get these. They symbolize love," Bohn urged the flowers to Ram with a smirk. Ram glared at him.

"Trust me. Considering all of the flowers I've bought for Duen, I'm practically an expert at this."

Ram didn't want to put his faith in Bohn, but he made a good point. Seeing that he had no reason not to believe him, he reluctantly purchased the rubied beauties.

On campus, Ram settled at a picnic table with the flowers wrapped nicely in front of him and anxiously waited for King. All day, his heart had been scampering as he impatiently waited for evening to arrive. He'd done his best to avoid interactions with King throughout his day, wanting their first interaction to make a big impact. It was difficult since King purposefully went out of his way to see his boyfriend at school, but somehow, as if by fate, he had managed to swerve from the clingy senior.

On queue, the bubbly boy seated himself next to Ram with a welcoming arm slung over his shoulder and a grin plastered on his face.

"There's the mystery man of the hour! Getting sick of me already?" King teased.

Ram rolled his eyes. When he took interest in something, or someone, it was nearly impossible for him to lose interest. His nature made him far too loyal. How could he ever get tired of that stupidly cute smile?

Even if Ram wanted to lose interest, he was too far gone. His future plans were made with King in mind, he had worked on communication for this person, and he was getting used to spending a lot of time with him. Since moving into his condo, they had learned each other's patterns, watched movies together, and argued over video games. King had become part of Ram's routine.

"I'm getting sick of math," Ram said. It was one of his weaker subjects, especially since college had made it one hundred times more complicated.

"Anything I can help you with?" King removed his arm from Ram's shoulder and searched the table for his math homework that was usually covered in gray smudges and numbers. Rather than the papers and pens, he took notice of the bouquet resting on the table. 

"What's this?" he picked up the flowers, immediately forgetting about their prior conversation, and admired the blossoms in their containment. He snuck his head through the entrance and drew a steady breath.

Ram watched him with a soft smile. Bohn was right, to his surprise. "They're for you. Do you know what these flowers mean?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question. King knew so much about plants that he was bound to know their meanings too. He'd say 'love', prompting Ram to make his confession.

"Yep, these are carnations. They are commonly used for Mother's Day to symbolize maternal love," King said with a twinkle in his eyes. He set the flowers back in place and glanced at Ram with his head teetered to the side.

WHAT? Bohn! You idiot! He wanted romantic love, not motherly love. Ram felt panicked at the unexpected turn of events. The poor boy had been preparing for a different outcomes and planned how to act for each one, but this was not on the list of options.

The worst outcome was that King would feel overwhelmed and break up with him, which was Ram's worst nightmare but also very unlikely to happen. A neutral outcome would be King accepting his love and not returning it but still staying together. Ram's hope was for King to have matched feelings.

"Wait, is this your way of asking me to meet my mother?" King asked.

Of course, King would come to that conclusion. Ram had offered King Mother's Day flowers. His body wilted at the thought of meeting his family. Parents could be the most judgmental people. Seeing that King loved his mother to death, if she disapproved of Ram then he would be dumped that second. King's sister approved, but she was obsessed with boy's love! His mind turned to a puddle, not knowing what to say.

"Let's talk about family meetings later. I can give my mom the flowers though. That'd make a great first impression," King said with an assuring grin. He patted Ram's hand and waited for Ram to give him the 'okay'. They had come so far with communication.

"Sure," Ram slightly nodded and hoisted his backpack from his seat to pull out his homework.


	3. Send this to Someone you Love

It had already been thirty minutes, and Ram could tell that Duen wasn't coming out of the library anytime soon. Though the doctor-to-be claimed that picking up a book would only take five minutes, he knew the second that he saw Bohn walk in that it would take longer. Still, like an idiot, the silent boy sat a few meters away from the entrance on the floor, making sure to huddle under the shade.

Staring at grass can only entertain a person for so long. With a small huff, Ram pulled out his phone and clicked on the YouTube app. There were videos on how to defeat levels of Legend of Zelda, Pokémon battles he hadn't seen yet, and girls complaining about their latest shopping experience. He quickly scrolled past dozens of uninteresting thumbnails. His thumb suddenly came to a halt at the title, "send this to someone you love & appreciate with no context."

Only a couple of days had passed since Ram's first attempt at telling King that he loved him. After that embarrassing experience, it had taken him a while to come up with a new plan of how to explain his feelings. There were so many ways to confess your love, but it was difficult to choose which one to do when you were helplessly shy. Ram had even practiced saying the words in the mirror and couldn't get them out to save the life of him. If he couldn't say it out loud by himself, how the heck was he going to say it to King?

This had to be a sign. Sending this YouTube video to King would get the message across that he loved him. With a heart full of hope, he clicked on the video and began to watch.

A thin boy with bright green pants and a striped shirt was dancing on screen with sunglasses hiding his identity. As his hands moved around the screen, words would pop up.

"Hi there. This video for you. I have something I really need to tell you. I can't in real life because I am shy. I really like you. You are my favorite human in the universe. I think you're truly exceptional. I support, care, respect, admire, and appreciate you. You are kind, generous, reliable, beautiful, and helpful. I never want you to leave me. Please. I adore you. I love you."

The last half of the video was the strange boy dancing to a heavy rap song and exploded heart emojis over the screen.

Ram felt a large smile glue to his face as he watched the video. It was so accurate. He was too shy to tell King he loved him in person. King was all of those things mentioned in the video and more. Throughout his viewing, he couldn't help and think of King the entire time.

He imagined what King's reaction would be if he saw the video. Knowing him, he would giggle at the silly parts and blush at the compliments. Ram almost thought about sending it to him when he wasn't around but decided that being next to him was the better option. He had to see the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Ai'Ning, why are you sitting here?" King settled comfortably next to him and peered over to see what he was looking at.

Defensively, Ram protected his phone and gave him a startled look. "I'm waiting for Duen," he said.

It was weird to see King in person after daydreaming about him for several minutes. It was like watching your dream come to life. Usually, dreams stayed in your head. But Ram was fortunate enough to make every dream become a reality. King made dreams of his come true that he didn't even know he had.

"Why can't I see your phone? Are you flirting with someone else on there?" he chuckled at his own joke and poked Ram's cheek with his now healed finger.

"You can. I'll send you what I'm doing," Ram said. 

Boom. Boom. Boom.

His legs began to feel like jelly in response to his shaking body and nervous heart. He was about to do it. This was the moment that Ram had been preparing for. Love really did like to sneak up on you.

He angled his body in a way that King couldn't see and clicked on the video. Just as he was about to send it to him, his screen blacked out.

Disappointed, Ram showed King his screen and pressed his power button a couple times.

"Convenient timing for your phone to die, don't you think?" King said. Though he sounded skeptical, the undertone of sarcasm was strong.

"Another time," Ram said softly. King peered at the library door.

"Why don't we ditch the two lovebirds and grab something to eat? There's a new pizza place I want to try out," King suggested.

Without approval, he stood up and dusted himself off. A hand was extended to the pale face. Ram's stomach grumbled in response. Concerned, he looked back at the library building.

"I'll text Bohn that you're with me," King assured him. Ram accepted his offer and hoisted himself up. King gave hand a light squeeze and started down the sidewalk.

If he wanted to tell King that he loved him, he was going to have to be more explicit. Just like how King's pick up lines failed, Ram had to be more vocal about what was in his mind. He thought that he could do that in an adorably clever way, but that idea didn't seem to be in his favor.

Another time, Ram. Another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a real video I found online! Please, watch the video if you can. It is really funny. I like imagining that this is what Ram saw and thought of King the entire time.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR94MOsc3BM


	4. Himalaya

It was a romantic day. Ram had taken King to one of the most beautiful gardens outside of Bangkok. The puppy-like boy eagerly ventured the garden and pointed out all of the flowers he liked. His phone held a list of new flowers he planned to grow in his room and photos of ones he didn't yet recognize.

Ram's favorite moment was when King had crouched down to admire bright, yellow Ratchaphruek petals and tugged on one of its branches. A snow-white butterfly swept above and lightly hugged King's nose. His dark eyes brightened and froze in place, not wanting to disturb the pure creature that chose him as its perching place. The cool face snuck a picture and tugged a smile. When it flew away, King looked back at him astonished.

"Did you see that?!" he sang. Ram nodded and sat next to him to look at the golden buds.

"One day, I want to have a garden like this. I'll have my favorite flowers all growing in one place," King said joyfully. He blew on one of the flowers and watched its petals wave against his breath.

Ram saw a great potential for him and King to have a future. Their dynamic worked well. As cheesy as it sounded, he thought they were going to last a very long time and couldn't imagine a life without him. They'd own a small house on the outskirts that had fields wide enough for King to grow all of the plants he desired. There'd be a day when King no longer feared dogs, and Ram would let his dogs run around their acres. 

It was funny how your life could be fine without someone, but as soon as they enter, you couldn't see yourself any other way. If Ram were to be torn apart from King, it would break him. It'd feel like mercilessly stealing his other half and refusing to return it. No one had ever made Ram feel the way King did. 

After King had satisfied himself with nearly every flower in the garden, Ram took him on a couples boat ride. The boat was long like a canoe and as wide as a twin-sized bed. They sat on opposite sides and allowed their knees to clash against each other. Ram generously steered the boat down the sparkling river.

"We need some music," King said randomly. He placed his phone on the bench and let Himlayas by Boy Sompob fill their silence and skate over the sounds of moving water.

Once they were isolate enough from the rest of the world, Ram stopped rowing and settled the paddles inside the boat. He stared at King, who was bopping his head to the beat of the music.

"Himalaya, Himalaya," King sung with a cute smile.

Too busy ogling at him, Ram couldn't hear anything. All he noticed was how his black hair blended into the painted trees behind him, growing darker as the sun very slowly sank down. A hint of light bounced on top of his head as it swayed.

"Smile!" King leaned over and pinched Ram's cheeks, raising them into a weird angle. Though it gave his mouth a rounded shape, it still wasn't a smile. "Smile. Smile! Smile! Smile!"

Ram's stoicism broke and soon enough, he caught King's happiness and smiled back at him. "You're in a good mood," he noted.

"Why wouldn't I be? Look at this," King gestured around them and pointed at the multi-colored sky next to them.

The setting star brushed the water with intense purples, fiery orange, and striking reds. They glittered in rows and carried the couple with glee. The bulging bulb demanded focus in the sky, not allowing the clouds surrounding to overshadow.

"It is very beautiful," Ram agreed. Softly, he focused back to King and bit his lip back after saying, "Like you."

A strong blush grew on King's face. He gently kicked Ram's shin and shook his head.

"It's true. There are many qualities about you that are beautiful," Ram started to say. Here it goes. He was going to mention all of the things he loved about King, like in that video, and end it with his declaration of love.

Again, he got that jittery feeling and watched his leg dance against King's. He did his best to contain his nerves and took in a low breath.

"Like my pimple?" King squeezed his face, letting the pink dot pop for emphasis.

"Your eyes," Ram answered. 

He could see a star twinkle in the corner of his iris's at the mention. King did have the prettiest eyes. They sloped across and allowed shiny charcoal to see the world. His eyes may have been black, but King definitely saw a world full of color.

King blinked.

"I mean, they're alright," he said sheepishly. 

Ram got ready to make his big speech. He'd do everything he could to convince King that if he could, he would declare King as the most handsome guy in the Universe and win every beauty pageant in existence. Then, he'd end it by telling him that he loved him more than taking his dogs on walks. 

"Did you see that?! That fish just jumped out of the water!" King clung to the side of the boat and waited for the fish to leap out again.

Ram sighed. He thought that setting the scene perfectly would give him the best opportunity to say it. But life wasn't perfect, and he was starting to slowly realize that he couldn't expect their relationship to be perfect either. Still, he was determined to see his decision through. King was bound to know that he was loved.


	5. Dear P'King

This growing conundrum of Ram's was making him become more anxious with each day passing. It was odd that he wanted to tell King so desperately how he felt. Before King, Ram never had the inclination to say something to someone unless it was to defend himself in an argument. But for some reason, there was nothing Ram wanted more than to tell his assertive boyfriend that he was head over heels for him.

The worst part was that Ram wasn't even sure King reciprocated his feelings. King mostly said what he was thinking, though he refrained from exposing the heavier parts of himself. If King loved Ram too, would he have said it by now? That was the most nerve-racking part. As open as King could be, he was just as hard as Ram to read. They were just advertised differently. Ram was a blank book cover with complex words and phrases. King was a book that led you to believe you knew its contents but inside was filled with hidden meanings and clever symbolism. Ram felt illiterate whenever he tried to read King's book.

After his fail with King on the boat, his courage crumbled. There was one last way that he had resorted to in hopes of King understanding his junior's affections.

"I want you to know that I love you."

Ram stared at the sticky note he stamped on King's mirror and frowned. It was too simple. Simplicity was more his style, but he wanted this to be grander, something that would make King's heart explode. Plus, the more he wrote, the more brownie points he was banking on receiving.

A tiny huff drew past his lips as he yanked the confession off of his reflection. Frustrated, he crinkled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan across the room. If he wasn't so distressed, he'd be impressed with himself for actually getting it in from that distance. With tremoring hands, he chose a larger piece of paper to write on and picked up a black pen. Little waves tattooed the paper as he traced the letters. As he wrote more, he got into a nice flow of what to say.

"P'King,

When you're cold, I give you my jacket. When you're in pain, I nurse you to health. When you're sad, I try to make you smile. When you're in danger, I protect you. When you're empty, I make you full. I do these things for one reason.  
I love you,  
Ram"

He wasn't the best with words, but it had taken all of his effort to write something that wasn't too shameless. He snapped a piece of tape off its rack and stuck the paper to his mirror with a large gulp. This time, he didn't want to be there to see King's reaction. He had face enough embarrassment for one week!

Checking his watch, he noticed that King would be arriving back at the condo shortly.

"Arf!"

Ram turned around and noticed one of the dogs had escaped her confinement. He pointed back to the door and watched her scamper back in place. Puffing his chest to try and instill confidence, he marched out and wandered the halls.

The doors decorating the hallway looked different than how Ram had previously seen them. Each one gave him copious amounts of anxiety, telling him that he would have to walk back to their condo eventually and face King. Doors were the gateway to good or bad. The problem was that, unless they were made of glass, you couldn't see what was behind the door. You had to risk opening it, and once you did, you couldn't back out.

After about twenty minutes, Ram figured that King would be home. Forcing himself to face his biggest fear, besides children, he walked back to King's condo and entered timidly.

"Ai'Ning?" King called from what sounded like his bedroom.

Ram hesitated but propelled himself forward and walked to the doorway. King appeared from the side with paper in his hand. There was one small issue. The paper was shredded like the photo of an ex-lover. His heart panged. Was King that against him?

Ram had expected King to respectfully return the note if he didn't feel the same way, but ripping it into a million pieces didn't seem like his style. To say that Ram was hurt would've been the biggest understatement. Doing his best, he kept his cool and maintained an apathetic expression.

"Looks like one of your dogs chewed up your homework," King said sorrowfully and reached out with a cupped hand full of white shreds.

Ram glanced down to see a fluffy head pop up from behind the bed. She wagged her tail and ran to Ram like she didn't just commit treason. As angry as he wanted to be, he knew there was no point in punishing her and patted the top of her head.

Though he was relieved that he hadn't been brutally rejected, he felt like he was still stuck in the same predicament that he had woken up to. No matter how hard he tried, it felt like the world was against him. He didn't understand. It had given him so many signs that pointed to yes, yet they all ended in disaster.

Ram took the petals of torn confessions and sighed. They were the weight of a feather but felt heavier than an elephant, sitting there in his palms.

"Was that your math homework? I can help you redo it if you want," King offered kindly. The clueless boy looked concerned at the brooding male in the doorframe.

Tilting down his head, he shook it once and scattered the remnants inside a nearby trashman.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered.


	6. Three Words

Heavy. That's how lovesick boy felt when he groggily woke up. His curtained eyes gradually exposed blurry shapes around the room. A practically sleepless night left him wanting to close his eyes and snuggle soundly back to slumber. If Ram was asleep, he didn't have to worry about anything. Instead, he was left to dreams about being in a wolf pack and trying to figure out how to mate with wolf King.

Brushing away yesterday's memory, Ram lazily lifted from the bed and stretched towards the sky with a loud yawn. Tense, his muscles resisted his extendedness and recoiled back to their tightened state. His body felt like a giant anchor trying not to sink down to the depths of the sea.

A scented trail of bacon tickled under his nose, enticing him to wander out of the bedroom. He licked his lips and went to see what awaited him in the kitchen.

There was the view of the day. King was hovering over the stove, wearing one of Ram's black tee-shirts and a pair of boxers. His slender frame was shaped by the fit of his clothes and exposed his smooth skin. If King wasn't set on being an engineer, Ram would've suggested he be a model. Then again, he didn't want others to see what belonged to him, so it was probably for the best that King stayed humble.

Piles of eggs were cooking in one pan, with a bundle of crispy bacon sizzling in the pan adjacent. Smoke floated above and was vacuumed into the fan. King reached out and sprinkled a spoonful of basil into the eggs and hummed a little tune. His body subtly swayed to the music in his mind.

"Morning," Ram said in a raspy voice. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh, hey. You're just in time," King said with a sunny smile. How King had this much energy in the morning was beyond him.

Ram poured two glasses of juice and set them on the table. After placing silverware next to the cups, he scooted himself into his seat and watched King finish with their breakfast.

This was just like King. He was unceremoniously thoughtful. There didn't need to be an occasion for King to do something nice. The senior did it out of the goodness of his heart. He shrugged their food onto their plates and headed to Ram.

"I love you," Ram said.

Startled, King dropped both plates to the ground and let them crash beside his feet. Like a statue, he stood there and fixated on Ram with his lips slightly agape. His hands were frozen in place, positioned as if they were still holding the dishes.

Ram's eyes widened as he was punched with the realization of what escaped him. How could he have so carelessly stated that? For a solid minute, they sat there and stared at each other. Both hadn't taken a breath since the three words danced in the air.

"What did you say?" King asked when he came back to his senses.

Did Ram dare to? He couldn't take it back now. 

"I love you," Ram said again, firmer this time. Yeah, he loved him! What of it?

The brightest smile that Ram had ever witnessed shone on King's face. Jumping for joy, the boy rushed to his boyfriend. His foot slammed into a shard of glass, but he didn't let that bother him. Instead, he hobbled over and slung his arms around his neck, standing with his injured foot avoiding the ground.

Ram immediately felt a rush of warmth and alleviation flood his mind. This was the best response he could've hoped for, and King hadn't even said he loved him back. All he wanted was reassurance that it was okay for him to love King.

The ecstatic man leaned down to deliver a sweet kiss to his cool boy's lips. Happily, Ram kissed him back and settled an arm around his waist. He played with the elder's soft lips, squishing them between his and letting the taste of mint toothpaste amuse his taste buds. A mini explosion erupted from his heart at the sensation of transferring physical affection. Too soon, King broke their kiss, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Ram," King whispered.

Ram's lips tugged into a smile and reached out to capture King's lips again. As he felt his body teetering against him, Ram remembered that King absentmindedly hurt his foot. He abruptly pulled away and anxiously looked at King's foot.

A navy shard stuck a few centimeters inside and was trimmed with dripping blood. Flesh was torn on the sides, exposing pink undertones of his skin. It looked like it would hurt immensely.

"What?" King pouted and followed Ram's attention. "Never mind that. You love me!"

Leave it to King to focus on the wrong thing at the right time. Despite Ram wanting to continue exploring their new openness together, whether by word or mouth, he knew that they would have plenty more time to pick up where they left off. What he didn't know was how badly King injured his foot and if he required medical assistance.

Ram resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at King's remark and swung him into his lap. He carried him bridal-style over to the couch to tend to his wound. 

"Oi!" King yelped in surprise and clung to him like a koala bear. As he was sat on the couch, he held his leg out to allow Ram to inspect it. 

Ram left to grab medical supplies and came back with a bottle of alcohol, a towel, and ointment. He plopped onto the ground and unscrewed the cap of the alcohol.

"Ai'Ning, why are you so good to me?" King asked cutely. 

"Because I love you."


End file.
